


4am Soup

by SheepShit



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmare, Slice of Life, This is just a short fic I wrote instead of following along in my classes today, Tired house husband Wong basically, Validation, What If? Magik Became Sorcerer Supreme, because like, if you leave a commet that would make me happy though, not much though, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Illyanas late night kitchen privileges weren’t taken away and so she uses them





	4am Soup

Illyana's hands shook as she moved the casserole of the stove. She took a deep breath as she placed it as quietly as she could on to the kitchen counter. She moved her hands into her hoodie pocket and sat on the cold floor tiles. The room smelled of Vegeta, the only spice she added to her potato soup. 

Before moving in, she never would have imagined that late-night kitchen privileges would be so calming and helpful, but here she was, calmer simply because of some potatoes, carrots, celery, water, and a little bit of spice warmed over a hot stove. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths as she counted.

In, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 

Hold it, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

Out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

Hold it, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Growing up in Limbo with a man like Belasco keeping you there, was sure to do damage. Illyana never expected to feel anything more than damage and hurt. She never expected she would do anything more than damage and hurt. But here she was, a young apprentice that had mastered creation magic. 

Two knocks alerted her of someone’s presence and interrupted her thought process. She opened her eyes and turned around towards the kitchen door. 

Standing half on the tiled floor and half on the wooden floor in the hallway was Stephen. He was wearing a rumpled “Hogwarts” t-shirt and some worn pajama pants, clearly just risen out of bed. 

“Mind if I join you?” His voice was equal parts scratchy and mumbly. Scratchy because it was around 4 am in the morning and mumbly because he hadn’t bothered to open his mouth much when he spoke.

“No” Illyana bit her lower lip and looked behind Stephen. Her voice was calm and soft. Honest. “Did I wake you up?” She continued, hints of guilt suddenly apparent in her voice.

He shook his head and gently sat beside her on the floor, careful to give her a little bit of space. “Nono, I just had a nightmare” Stephen shrugged. “Didn’t really feel like going back to bed” He continued, feigning nonchalance.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, he put an arm around her in response. “Me too” 

They took comfort in the silence together, staying like this only to get interrupted five minutes later by Wong clearing his throat by the doorway 

“Did Illyana make soup just to leave it on the countertop or can we sit _on chairs _and eat?”He raised an eyebrow at them, not waiting for an answer, he moved. Wong grabbed three spoons and three bowls from a kitchen cabinet and walked towards the dinner table. “Why don’t you get the casserole, Illyana. You can get us some cups and something to drink, Stephen.”

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before grinning. With a snap of his fingers, Stephen made three glasses and a jug of water appear on the table. Illyana smiled and moved her hands around teleporting the soup to her convenience. Wong rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

They all sat by the table as Wong served soup in equal measures. Stephen filled their glasses with water and Illyana let a tiny grin stay on her lips. 

This was her family, this was her home. She would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen and Wong might share a room,,,and that might be how Wong woke up,,but who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
